Promesa: Nueva vida
by Kta Godoy Escalona
Summary: Inuyasha muere, pero no antes de hacerle una promesa a Kagome, la de que volverán a encontrarse y que ella tendrá una nueva vida. Pero durante el proceso le toca a Kagome sobrellevar dicha promesa.
1. Capítulo I

Todo era normal. Completamente normal. Quizás, demasiado para mi gusto.

Era un típico día. El típico día donde viajábamos en busca de Naraku y el último fragmento. El típico día donde Inuyasha y yo peleábamos hasta que me enfadaba y lo sentaba. Sin embargo, todos íbamos alegres. Por alguna razón u otra lo estábamos. Al menos, así estaba yo e Inuyasha. Aunque nos gritáramos, nos maldijéramos o cualquier otra cosa. Lo estábamos.

Porque al fin yo era su compañera.

Porque al fin yo era suya como él era mío.

Porque ya no habría nada que nos separara.

Hasta este día.

El día en que nos encontramos con Naraku que venía preparado para hacer que todo el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ardiera en llamas y con una nueva guerra formándose.

Y así era.

Todos los aldeanos corrían de un lado a otro, salvándose a sí mismos o a sus familias. La anciana Kaede había llevado a un grupo de aldeanos a un lugar más seguro siguiendo las órdenes de Inuyasha, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos en medio de la aldea. Donde se desataba todo este calvario.

Gracias a mi unión con Inuyasha, me convertí en una Hanyou al igual que él. Podía escuchar los gritos de las personas que no habían logrado escapar de las llamas o los demonios que los atacaban. Todo era un desastre.

Sango estaba a mi lado, el monje Miroku estaba unos metros más allá de nosotras absorbiendo demonios con su mano e Inuyasha estaba atacando directamente a Naraku.

Supongo que Sango estaba conmigo para evitar el que yo entrara en pánico o algo. Todos los sonidos y olores me abrumaban y estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso. Y no podía hacer nada.

Aún era demasiado pronto como para saber si yo tenía o tendría algún poder o si almenos conservaba los espirituales. Por lo que en este momento era algo como una carga para el grupo.

Inuyasha me había planteado el que me fuese con la anciana Kaede para ayudarle con los aldeanos, antes de que se fuese a atacar a Naraku. Pero me negué rotundamente. De alguna u otra forma sabíamos que él no podría luchar si no estaba yo ahí, y viceversa.

Lo veía verme de reojo algunas veces. Asegurándose de que aun seguía ahí y que no me ha pasado nada.

Mira a mis lados, no había nada más que casas destruidas, cadáveres de aldeanos y fuego.

Pero algo llamo mi atención.

Más allá de las llamas y los cadáveres, dentro de uno había algo que brillaba.

Algo con un brillo rosado.

Me acerco a él dejando que Sango se encargue de encubrirme por un momento. Pareció haber visto lo mismo que yo o algo.

El aldeano despedía un olor repugnante, pero logre acercarme lo suficiente como para quitarle el objeto brillante.

Era un fragmento de la perla.

El ultimo.

Para cuando lo tuve en mis manos inmediatamente brillo más intensamente, lo que comprobaba que aún tenía poderes espirituales.

Eso ya era un progreso.

¿Cómo es que Naraku había sido tan estúpido como para que se le ocurriera esconder el último fragmento en un cadáver?

Observo el cadáver, buscando algún indicio de que era alguien importante. Pero no, solo era un humano. Un humano común y corriente.

Naraku: Hasta que te das cuenta, querida Kagome.

Escucho la voz de Naraku detrás de mí. Me preparo para atacarlo con lo que tengo en este momento, una cuchilla en la manga de mi ropa. Puede que no sea mucho pero no se me ocurre nada más, no tengo un arco con flechas y tampoco sé cómo usar mis garras.

Naraku está con su traje de babuino y está a unos metros de mí. Miro a Inuyasha, quien sigue peleando con Naraku... ¿Cómo?

Naraku esta aquí y allá al mismo tiempo, y no sé si el que está en frente mío es la marioneta que siempre utiliza o el que pelea con Inuyasha.

Me quedo mirando fijamente al Naraku en frente mío.

Naraku: Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Kagome. - Una luz blanca aparece detrás de él y junto con ella Kikyo.

La miro, avanzando hacia mí, con su expresión de "nada me importa" y con un arco y flechas en su hombro.

Mi mirada va hacia Inuyasha, que ya no pelea sino que esta mirándonos fijamente. El Naraku que estaba peleando con el también se detiene y deja de enviarle demonios a Miroku y Sango.

Todo parece detenerse por la repentina aparición de Kikyo. ¡Es que ella debería estar muerta!

Hace un par de semanas que la enterramos en las tumbas reservadas para las sacerdotisas.

Sin embargo, esta aquí.

Se acerca a mí, mirándome con su expresión fría. Puedo sentir el potente poder espiritual que transmite al acercarse, y siento leves nauseas. Deben ser porque está comenzando a purificarme, a purificar mi lado demoniaco.

Inuyasha: ¡Detente, Kikyo!

Kikyo poco a poco aumente el poder espiritual, haciendo que sienta más nauseas. Pero no lograra vencerme. Apuesto mil veces a que ella volvió como un cadáver hecho de huesos y barro como la última vez.

Y no me vencerá. Ya que descubrí que aún tengo poderes espirituales, los convino con la esencia demoniaca. Sé que combinándolos puedo crear algo grande.

Kikyo abre los ojos desmesuradamente cuando comienzo a expulsar mi poder. Acabo de superar el poder de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Kikyo: ¿Cómo...?

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Naraku: - aplaude- Eso es lo que quería ver. Te lo dije Kikyo, no podrás con ella.

Kikyo: Cállate Naraku.

Esto era extraño, Kikyo hablando con Naraku tan naturalmente. Que hay gato encerrado, y yo lo hare salir.

Todos nos miraban como dignos expectantes. Nada preocupados de la situación. Bueno, lo externo a nosotras. ¡La aldea estaba ardiendo en llamas! ¡Además este era el momento perfecto para atacar!

Sango y Miroku parecieron darse cuenta de la situación, porque rápidamente reaccionaron y se alejaron a terminar con los demonios que faltaban.

Inuyasha aún estaba mirándonos. Naraku también. Y yo estaba tratando de vencer a Kikyo.

No fue sino hasta un buen rato, que Inuyasha reacciono. Pero no para atacar a Naraku, sino que corriendo se acercó a mí y me aparto de Kikyo llevándome unos metros más lejos de ella.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Estás loca?! Quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas de aquí?!

Kagome: ¿Qué?- mi voz era un susurro pero sabía que él me escucharía.

Inuyasha: No te quiero aquí, Kagome.

Kagome: Pudiste haberlo dicho antes! Antes de que juraras estar conmigo para siempre! Sabes que me necesitas aquí!

Inuyasha: No ahora.

Kagome: No te funcionara Inuyasha. Derrotaremos a Naraku- levanto mis manos y las pongo en su rostro, lo acaricio lentamente con los dedos y el cierra los ojos ante el contacto.

Aun con su espada en la mano, rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y descansa su frente con la mía.

Inuyasha: No quiero que te suceda algo.- el mundo parecía detenerse de apoco, solo él y yo.-

Kagome: Estando juntos, ¿que podría pasar?.- sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Doy un corto beso a sus labios pero algo nos separa rápidamente lanzándonos lejos uno del otro.

Un tentáculo de Naraku paso entre nosotros separándonos. Yo acabe golpeando mi espalda contra un árbol e Inuyasha logro incorporarse en el aire.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente oyendo los huesos de mi espalda hacer un ruido de protesta. Los tentáculos de Naraku estaban por todas partes, pero con una sola dirección, nosotros.

Inuyasha los cortaba con su espada mientras que yo hacía lo que podía con mis garras y la cuchilla que aún tenía en mis manos. Pero aun así era difícil deshacernos de ellos.

Una flecha sagrada paso por cerca de mi mejilla, cortándola.

Kikyo estaba en frente mío con su arco en posición de ataque.

Paso una de mis manos retirando el pequeño chorro de sangre que corría por mi mejilla.

Ahora sí que Kikyo estaba acabada.

Corriendo me acerco a ella con mis manos hechas puños, no utilizaría mis poderes o algún arma. La rompería solo con un golpe en la mejilla. Pero cuando mi puño está a centímetros de su rostro, el cuerpo de Inuyasha es disparado por encima de nosotras, quedando en el suelo y contra un árbol.

Desde donde estoy puedo distinguir el olor a sangre que sale de una gran herida en su pecho.

Me alejo de Kikyo corriendo hasta el para asistirlo. Naraku lanzaba sus tentáculos, pero logre esquivarlos.

Cuando llegue con Inuyasha vi sus ojos cerrados y que difícilmente respiraba con una mano oprimiendo su pecho.

Kagome: Maldición...- maldigo, tomo su cabeza y la coloco en mi regazo.- Sango! Miroku!.- ellos, quienes no estaban muy lejos, corren hasta mi.- Ayúdenme.- pido y con la mirada señalo los tentáculos.-

Sango: ¿Que paso?

Kagome: No lo sé. Yo estaba...- entonces todo hace un clic en mi cabeza. Ahora todo calza. Kikyo no había intentado detenerme cuando iba a golpearla después de haberme lanzado la flecha. Todo era una distracción. Una maldita distracción. Kikyo hizo todo eso para que yo no pudiera llegar a Inuyasha y ayudarlo.

Sango: ¿Kagome?.- toca mi hombro.- Kagome tenemos que sacar a Inuyasha de aquí. No puede pelear así.

Kagome: -asiento- Sí..- pero aun así me quedo mirando con un infinito odio a Kikyo, quien estaba junto a Naraku ahora. Con cuidado pongo la cabeza de Inuyasha en el suelo y me levanto, su sangre había manchado mis manos y mi ropa.- Quédate con el Sango.- digo y comienzo a caminar hacia el centro en el que se estaba dando la lucha. Miroku estaba absorbiendo algunos tentáculos y su mano ya estaba morada, casi negra, de veneno. Al verme la cierra envolviéndola con el rosario, como comprendiendo lo que yo iba a hacer.

Hace un rato pude comprobar que podía derrotar a Kikyo y no solo en los poderes espirituales, si no que también por parte física.

Pero con Naraku era diferente. Él ahora era un demonio completo y yo una Hanyou.

"Pero no una cualquiera." dijo una voz en mi mente.

Claro que no lo era.

La anciana Kaede me explico una vez que yo, al convertirme en una semidemonio, me había convertido en el único ser que tenía el equilibrio perfecto de poderes.

La combinación de poder demoniaco junto con el espiritual era el equilibrio perfecto para derrotar a Naraku.

Era como si hubiese nacido para ser una semidemonio.

Cuando estuve en frente de Naraku todo se volvió negro, solo quede yo y el en el lugar donde estábamos. Hasta Kikyo había desaparecido. Supongo que se habrá quedado afuera, y ya oigo a Sango reclamándole por todo.

Naraku sonríe.

Naraku: Al fin solos, querida Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Naraku? ¿Quieres el ultimo fragmento?- estiro la mano donde tenía el fragmento y se lo muestro- Aquí esta. Pero ten por seguro que de esta no sales vivo.

Naruku: Creo que es mejor que tu tengas por seguro que Inuyasha no saldrá de esta con vida. Y todos sabemos que sin él no puedes luchar, que sin el nadie puede vencerme.

Kagome: Al menos sabes que él puede vencerte.- susurro.-

Naraku: Quiero mostrarte algo, Kagome.- dice y una gran luz blanca sale de su mano que estaba estirada. Con unos de mis brazos me cubro los ojos porque la luz era muy brillante.

Cuando la luz desaparece miro hacia todos lados, ahora el lugar donde me encontraba era blanco, pero en el fondo había un destello negro.

Comencé a sentir una sensación de miedo, tenía una leve molestia en el pecho, un mal presentimiento.

Camino hasta el destello.

Esto es verdaderamente estúpido, Inuyasha está herido allá afuera y yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Pude haber, al menos, herido a Naraku. Lo que me daría tiempo como para pensar en algo.

Lo que hay en el destello se hace cada vez más claro.

Es una imagen de mi e Inuyasha. De cuando le confesé mis sentimientos en el pozo.

Rápidamente le imagen cambia y me muestra lo que sucede afuera, Sango gritándole a Kikyo que como pudo hacer todo esto, Kikyo mirándola son expresión. Miroku ahora asiste a Inuyasha, presionando su herida de la cual sale bastante sangre.

Miro a Inuyasha. Esta inconsciente.

"Quizás esta sea la salida" pienso.

Me acerco y con una mano toco, pero la imagen me rechaza y como si de choque eléctrico se tratase me lanza lejos. Rápidamente me incorporo sujetando mi mano con la otra. Estaba totalmente quemada y con unas pequeñas ampollas formándose.

Estaba claro que no me lo pondrían tan fácil.

Me levanto y voy otra vez hacia el destello, seguía rechazándome pero lo soportaba. Ahora Inuyasha gritaba del dolor.

Me dolía. Me dolía el pecho. Me dolía ver a Inuyasha así.

De a poco mis manos dolían, mi mano dañada lo estaba aún más y ahora la que estaba bien también lo estaba.

Así que esto planea Naraku. Matar a Inuyasha allá afuera y matarme a mi aquí adentro.

Naraku: Te equivocas, Kagome.- maldita sea...- Solo esperare a que Inuyasha muera, a ti no te quiero muerta. Te quiero para algo más.

La voz de Naraku estaba por todas partes. Antes de que comenzara todo esto y cuando le mostré el fragmento, lo había guardado entre mi ropa. Lo saco y lo dejo extendido en mi mano frente a mí. De repente todos los dolores que tenía desaparecieron.

Tenía dos opciones. Primero que nada, tenía el fragmento de la perla en mis manos, el ultimo. Podría volverme aún más fuerte y derrotar a Naraku, pero sé que todo eso de alguna u otra forma se volverá contra mí y no solo yo saldré perdiendo. Después estaba la oportunidad de entregárselo a Naraku luego ir y arrebatarle la perla, pero todo esto a costa de que instantáneamente se vuelva invencible y apenas y tenga oportunidad de acercarme a él.

Elijo la primera. De cualquier manera, prefiero arriesgarme a que el poder que se me otorgue me consuma primero, a que Naraku no sea derrotado y todo esto sea peor que estar en el infierno.

El fragmento comienza a brillar en mis manos y yo me preparo para lo que viene. Se incrusta en mi mano, la cual ya está casi curada, y siento como el corazón se me acelera a causa de una extraña sensación que viene de mi mano.

Todo se vuelve más extraño aun, los sentidos se me agudizan, oigo mejor, huelo mejor, veo mejor.

Naraku ha aparecido enfrente a mí, mantiene su mirada fija y una sonrisa de arrogancia a aparecido en su rostro.

Eso me enfureció aún más.

Si Naraku creía que me vencería estaba muy equivocado.

Corro hasta él. Quedando a un par de metros frente a él, esquivando sus tentáculos que ha comenzado a lanzar hace un momento. Soy más rápida ahora, así que se me es mucho más fácil esquivarlos.

Manteniéndolo sorprendido me acerco a él y toco su mano, concentrando mi poder espiritual en ella ahora, Naraku intenta apartarme haciendo que sus tentáculos se envuelvan en mi cuerpo, pero aun así es como si mi mano estuviese pegada a la suya, porque no lo suelo y tampoco lo hare.

Puedo ver como su mano comienza a quemarse, los tentáculos me aprietan más fuerte quitándome el aire, pero no suelto su mano. La mantengo junto a la mía hasta que su brazo ya está todo quemado y ha comenzado a desintegrarse.

Ahora el suelto y mis manos van a los tentáculos para soltarme de ellos. Cuando lo consigo caigo al suelo pero logro incorporarme en el aire y caigo de pie.

Una vez vi a Kikyo hacer que su poder espiritual saliera de sus manos y con eso lograba derrotar a un gran grupo de demonios. Ya que solo lo había visto una vez, me prometí memorizar lo que había hecho he intentaba hacerlo cada vez que podía, pero casi nunca resultaba. No sabía si era porque mi poder espiritual no era igual al de ella o yo era muy débil.

Pero ahora no. Ahora tengo el poder que me entrega el fragmento, además esta en mi mano puedo concentrar el poder en él y lograr que se aumente gracias al fragmento.

Naraku ha comenzado a quejarse levemente, su brazo ha desaparecido por completo y ahora el resto de su cuerpo estaba quemándose.

Pero necesitaría mas poder espiritual para que derrotar por completo y que aun así no quedaran sus restos y que comenzara una nueva guerra.

Concentro todo el poder que tengo en mis manos, haría exactamente lo que Kikyo, solo que con más estilo.

Mis manos comienzan a brillar, especialmente la derecha , que era donde tenía incrustado el fragmento. Entonces de ellas sale un gran destello que iba hacia Naraku. El me mira con los ojos abiertos a no poder más, entonces grita hasta que el destello lo alcanza y lo comienza a empujar hacia atrás.

Finalmente, el destello logra atravesar su pecho y lo parte en miles de pedazos. Quedando solo la cabeza de Naraku a mi alcance, la tomo entre mis manos y estas comienzan a quemar sus costados hasta que logro desintegrarla.

Entonces, todo el lugar en donde me encontraba se desvanece y vuelvo al lugar donde había comenzado la guerra. Miro mi mano derecha que aun tenía el fragmento, con una de mis garras rompo la piel que lo cubría y lo quito. Manteniéndolo cerca de mí.

El fragmento durante todo el tiempo que lo tuve estuvo purificado.

Sin el fragmento comienzo a sentirme débil, miro hacia los lados y enfrente buscando a mis amigos pero en especial a Inuyasha. Pero no encuentro a nadie.

La aldea unos metros más allá de mi sigue quemándose pero no hay nadie. Al parecer solo estaba yo con Naraku y los demás habían aprovechado el momento para escapar.

Me acerco al lugar donde había estado Inuyasha, pude reconocerlo porque las manchas de sangre fresca aún estaban ahí y también su olor.

Me quedo ahí, pensando en él, en si estaba bien, si no habría empeorado, en si aun seguía con vida.

Me siento más débil y esto me obliga a arrodillarme poniendo una de mis manos en mi pecho. Ahora todo ha acabado y yo tengo que buscar a Inuyasha, pero me siento demasiado débil como para siquiera levantarme.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y mis sentidos se van extinguiendo de apoco. Siento que caigo al suelo, puedo sentir la tierra bajo mi mano que ha caído desde mi pecho.

De apoco entro en la inconciencia y soy vagamente consiente de alguien que me alza en sus brazos y comienza a trasladarme a alguna parte.

-Inuyasha...-


	2. Capítulo II

Me despierto sobresaltada. Al sentarme en el futon y apoyarme en mi mano derecha, siento una punzada en ella. La miro y la veo vendada con una mancha roja en la palma.

Examino mi alrededor, estoy en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede al lado de la fogata, en el otro lado estaba Inuyasha.

Miro mi ropa, llevo mi pijama, seguramente Sango lo saco de mi mochila y me cambiaron. Inuyasha lleva su traje rojo y no está cubierto con una manta al igual que yo. Tiene un paño en su cabeza y de repente abre la boca como tratando de decir algo, mueve sus dedos y está temblando.

La cabaña huele a sangre y hay un hedor que no reconozco pero está bastante presente. Nadie más está en la cabaña, imagino que están afuera porque puedo escuchar voces pero no logro identificarlas.

Saliendo del futon, me levanto para acercarme a Inuyasha. La parte superior de su traje tiene una gran mancha de sangre seca.

¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayan cambiado?

Tratando de no utilizar mucho mi mano derecha, le quito el paño de la frente y la parte superior de su traje. Nadie ha entrado en la cabaña aun.

Dejo a un lado la prenda y abro la otra que trae Inuyasha bajo la tela roja. Estaba vendado, pero estas estaban totalmente empapadas de sangre. Él sigue temblando y tratando decir algo. Toco su frente, está caliente.

Tomo el paño que antes tenía en la frente y lo sumerjo en un balde con agua que estaba a mi lado. Lo estrujo y lo vuelvo a poner en la frente de Inuyasha.

Vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor en busca de vendas. Al lado del balde con agua, había una bandeja con ellas.

Es como si esperaran a que yo despertara para curar a Inuyasha.

El pensamiento me enfurece, siempre cuando yo no estaba lo curaba la anciana Kaede o Miroku. Pero ahora lo tienen así.

Retiro las vendas que cubrían el pecho de Inuyasha y, con un trozo de las otras, comienzo a limpiar su pecho.

Limpio por los alrededores hasta tener limpio una parte de la herida. Concentrándome un poco más puedo ver que no solo es sangre lo que sale de la herida.

Hay veneno. De Naraku.

Comenzó a purificarse en cuanto me acerque a él, pero es poderoso. Quizás aún estoy muy débil por la pelea con Naraku.

Pero la anciana Kaede podía haberlo purificado.

¿Porque ninguno de mis amigos cuido de Inuyasha?

Quiero salir, buscarlos y reclamarle a cada uno porque no han cuidado de él, pero Inuyasha toma mi mano derecha y gimo por el dolor.

¡Pero ha despertado!

Mis ojos van hacia los de él, que me miran cansados, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrío de vuelta a él, entonces recuerdo las palabras de Naraku.

_"..Es mejor que tú tengas por seguro que Inuyasha no saldrá de esta con vida."_

Su mano deja la mía y toca mi rostro, acariciando mis labios y mis mejillas.

Mi sonrisa a desaparecido al recordar las palabras de Naraku, y más ahora que Inuyasha me mira con tristeza.

Inuyasha: Te dije que te fueras...-su mirada va hacia mi mano.

Kagome: ¿Cuando hago yo lo que tú me ordenas?- sonrío.

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde están los...- respira profundamente y hace una mueca de dolor. Creo estar lo suficientemente bien como para purificar el veneno, pero es como si mi poder no alcanzase.- demás?

Kagome: No sé supongo que afuera.- Digo y quito el paño que estaba en su frente para volver a humedecerlo. Luego vuelvo a colocarlo en su frente, pero Inuyasha se lo quita.

Inuyasha: No... Tengo algo que decirte...

De repente me dieron ganas de llorar.

La voz con la que Inuyasha me hablaba estaba cargada de tristeza y en sus ojos podía ver desesperación. Estaba impregnado en el olor repugnante que descubrí hace un rato. Su mano toma la mía, esta vez la izquierda, la acerca a sus labios y la besa.

Inuyasha: Kagome... Quiero... Que...- el esfuerzo que hacia al hablar era notorio, de su herida ya no salía sangre sino que veneno.-

Kagome: Mejor... Me dices en otro momento, cuando estés mejor.- intento sonreír, pero no puedo.- Ahora será bueno que descanses, cambiare tus vendas y...

Inuyasha: Necesito que me escuches, Kagome.- dijo esto y respiro agitadamente.

Kagome: No escuchare nada si sigues así. Descansa Inuyasha.- tomo una de las vendas y la desenrollo para poder vendarlo.

Inuyasha: Escúchame.- toma mi mano con la venda, me la quita y la lanza al fuego. Luego mantiene mi mano en la suya. Cuando se proponía hacer algo no descansaba hasta lograrlo. Procurare recordarlo.- El tentáculo de Naraku... contenía veneno.

Kagome: Lo sé. Intento purificarlo pero no puedo si tú no estas descansando.

Inuyasha: No es un veneno... cualquiera.

Kagome: Inuyasha... Descan...

Inuyasha: Es un veneno... que muy pocas veces... se puede... purificar.

Bien. Ahora sí que lo haría hablar hasta saber todo lo que tiene que decirme.

Inuyasha: Este veneno... está hecho para... matar a los... semi demonios.

Kagome: No... No puede... Si estuviese destinado a eso, no me hubiesen dejado junto a ti. Tampoco podría estar intentando curarte ahora.

Inuyasha: Apuesto... a que ahora... tu poder espiritual... esta protegiéndote.

Con que eso era. No puedo utilizar el poder espiritual, porque esta está purificando el veneno de la herida de Inuyasha para que no me afecte.

Inuyasha: Yo no tengo... poder espiritual... y el tuyo... está siendo... utilizado para... protegerte...

Kagome: Esta bien, entonces tu deberías descansar para que tu cuerpo se reponga y…

Inuyasha: No, Kagome.

Kagome: Si. Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: No se puede hacer nada… El veneno ya ha… Me ha paralizado… las piernas.

No quería escucharlo. De apoco mi mente iba juntando las piezas de todo esto. Me dolía el pecho y más aún al ver el rostro de Inuyasha.

¿Qué pasaría si Naraku tenía razón?

Kagome: Inuyasha… Encontrare una manera…

Inuyasha: Se extiende… rápidamente… Quiero… quédate conmigo.

Kagome: No… tu quédate… Por favor…

Lo peor de todo… es que yo no podía hacer nada por él. No podía ocupar mi poder, él estaba demasiado débil como para que su esencia demoniaca lo ayudara. Nadie entraba en la cabaña. Nadie ayudaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Acaso la batalla contra Naraku aún no termina?

No. Yo acabe con el antes de desmayarme.

Miro a Inuyasha. Sigue mirándome a los ojos, su mano aun sobre la mía.

No quiero llorar pero se me hace imposible el contener las lágrimas.

No puede ser que todo esto esté pasando.

¿Porque a mí? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

¿Por qué cuando estaba feliz junto a Inuyasha?

No puede ser que me estén quitando el único motivo de felicidad que he tenido hasta ahora. No… No pueden…

Kagome: Inuyasha… Tú no puedes dejarme.

Inuyasha: Quiero que… me prometas… algo…

Cierro los ojos.

Ya no quiero pensar más. No quiero pensar más en esto.

Quiero despertar. Sí. Esto debe ser un sueño.

Inuyasha: Kagome…- susurra mi nombre, no con aquella voz tierna, sino que era una voz ronca, con tono triste y con esfuerzo.- Prométeme… que tendrás una… nueva vida.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire.

¿Cómo era capaz de pedirme eso? Siendo que él era el motivo por el cual yo estaba aquí. Por el cual yo vivía.

Kagome: Inuyasha – digo mirándolo a los ojos.- No creo que…

Inuyasha: Promételo.- insistió. Su mirada fija en la mía, ahora con determinación en ella y en su voz.

Kagome: Esta bien.- digo sintiéndome desesperada.- Lo prometo.- digo y apretó mas su mano. Inuyasha sonríe y me devuelve el apretón.

Inuyasha: Yo… a cambio te… prometo que… Nos volveremos a… encontrar.

Me acerco más a él, dejando mi rostro a solo centímetros de él. Inuyasha acorta el espacio y me besa. Le correspondo y mientras lo hago lloro más fuerte.

Mierda.

No volvería a verlo.

No volvería a ver sus ojos.

Su sonrisa.

Nada.

Y lo peor es que yo puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Inuyasha: Te amo.

Kagome: Y… yo a ti.- digo. Pongo mi frente en la suya y vuelvo a besarlo.- Te amo.

El olor repugnante ya estaba por completo sobre Inuyasha. Volviéndose parte de él. Hace un rato, mis sentidos estaban concentrados en él, ahora, en su corazón. Que poco a poco latía más lentamente. Apenas podía escucharlos.

El agarre de su mano en la mía se hacía más débil y yo la apretaba más en un vano intento de mantenerlo conmigo. Había cerrado los ojos y su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y profunda.

De repente, dejo de escuchar su corazón y su mano ya no me aprieta o siquiera me sujeta.

Kagome: Inuyasha.- lo llamo apretando su mano.- ¿Inuyasha? No… No…- suelto su mano y las mías van directamente a su rostro. Tomo su cabeza levantándola un poco y con cuidado la pongo en mis piernas.- ¡Inuyasha! ¡No!- agito sus hombros, toco su rostro, pero no reacciona.- Inuyasha… Por favor…- encorvándome un poco lo abrazo presionando su cabeza en mi pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas caigan sobre su rostro.- Quédate… Por favor…

Me quedo así durante lo que me pareció toda una eternidad.

Dejando el cuerpo de Inuyasha sobre el futon nuevamente, me levanto para salir de la cabaña he ir a buscar a alguien.

Desde la puerta, entra la luz del sol. Salgo y afuera veo un campo de energía que cubre toda la cabaña.

Fuera del, están todos, Sango y Miroku, Shippo y la anciana Kaede, mirando y gritando hacia la cabaña.

Mirando más allá, logro divisar a Kikyo, quien está detrás de un árbol. La energía que mantiene el campo de energía sobre la cabaña proviene de ella.


	3. Capítulo III

Me sujeto del marco de la puerta de la cabaña.

El campo poco a poco comienza a desvanecerse. La energía espiritual proveniente de Kikyo disminuye, es que la mía va aumentando a medida que la de ella disminuye.

Es impresionante la rápida forma en que mi cuerpo se repone. Gracias a la sangre demoniaca.

Mis amigos se acercan rápidamente a mí, Sango me abraza fuertemente, Shippo está sobre el hombro de Miroku (quien me mira alarmado) y la anciana Kaede respira dificultosamente cerca de mí.

Kikyo se acerca caminando a paso lento a nosotros.

Quiero arrancarle la cabeza. Que se vaya de una vez por todas al infierno al cual quería llevarse a Inuyasha.

Todo lo que hago es mirarla furiosa. No logro entender cómo es que ella decía amar tanto a Inuyasha cuando ella misma fue la que lo mato.

Por fue ella.

De no haber sido por ella, yo nunca lo hubiese dejado en la batalla con Naraku, tampoco hubiese creado el campo alrededor de la cabaña para que nadie entrase y no poder ayudar a Inuyasha.

Ella dejo que muriese.

Kagome: ¿Por qué? - las palabras salen solas. Primero quiero saber qué es lo que ella pretendía con todo esto.

Kikyo: Simple. Tú.

Kagome: ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Por si no te diste cuenta, derroté a Naraku y hace un rato intenté salvar a Inuyasha... Creo que tú tienes toda la culpa.

Shippo: ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasó con él?

Sango: ¿Es cierto?

Kagome: Sí...- las lágrimas pican mis ojos. En este momento solo quiero irme a mi época, encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar hasta que no me queden más lagrimas o me muera por deshidratación.

Kikyo: ¿Que yo tengo toda la culpa? Si tu no hubieses llegado a esta época, si te hubieses quedado tranquila en la tuya, nada de esto estaría pasando. Todo es tu culpa Kagome. Desde que tú llegaste has destruido todo. Has echado a perder todo.

Sus palabras eran como pequeñas cuchillas que se clavaban en mi pecho. Puede que tuviese razón. Aunque fuese la mínima y desgraciada.

Desde que yo llegué todo cambió. Desde que llegué, mi vida y la de nadie en esta epoca ha sido igual.

Kikyo: Inuyasha murió por tú culpa. Si tu no hubieses llegado aquí él no hubiese muerto. No hubiese existido Naraku, tampoco la perla, nadie.

Kagome: Tú no hubieses sido revivida.

Kikyo: No. Pero almenos Inuyasha estaría vivo.

Kagome: Tampoco. Yo reviví a Inuyasha. Yo lo desperté del sueño en el que tú lo dejaste. Yo lo traje de vuelta.

Kikyo: Y tú lo mataste.

Kaede: Basta, hermana Kikyo. Kagome no se merece esto.

Kikyo: Claro que se lo merece. ¡Se merece esto, que Inuyasha haya muerto es tu culpa, que todo esto pase es su culpa!

Me solté del agarre que mantenía Sango en mi brazo y me abalanzo sobre Kikyo. La golpee fuertemente en la cara, tanto que le hizo una trizadura desde su ojo hasta su labio. Así sería fácil deshacerme de ella.

Kikyo comenzó a ocupar su poder espiritual, pero concentrado en sus manos. Me tocaba enterrando sus uñas en mi piel, pasando su energía espiritual con ellas.

Obviamente que la energía espiritual nuca ha sido compatible con la demoniaca.

Excepto conmigo. Yo era el equilibrio de las dos. Por lo que podía soportar la energía que despedía Kikyo.

Mientras que me mantenía agarrada por los hombros, me levanta un poco y ella conmigo. La agarro del pelo y lo tiro hacia atrás. Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia atrás y da un grito de dolor. Aumenta un poco la descarga de energía espiritual, pero eso no me detiene. Puedo sentir en mi mano un mechón de cabello suelto. La suelto y ella cae al suelo.

Quiero golpearla, patearla. Pero me contengo.

Kagome: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si amabas tanto a Inuyasha, hiciste todo esto?

Kikyo: ¡Porque todo esto siempre ha sido tu culpa! ¡Él siempre te prefirió a ti!

Me acerco a ella y vuelvo a levantarla sujetándola del cabello.

Kagome: ¡Pero se suponía que tú lo amabas!

Kikyo: Tú lo has dicho, Kagome. Se suponía. ¿Tú crees que de verdad alguna vez me interesó alguien como él? ¿Un hanyou sucio y asqueroso?

Tironeo más fuerte sus cabellos haciendo que se agarre la cabeza y grite más fuertemente.

No oigo a nadie más cerca mío. Supongo que los demás me habrán dejado a solas con ella o nos alejamos lo suficiente de la aldea. No lo sé y tampoco importa.

Kagome: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos!

Kikyo: Yo nunca lo amé. Que él se haya enamorado de mí es otra cosa.

Kagome: Eres una maldita. Eres despreciable. ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede llamarse sacerdotisa siendo así?

La lanzo lejos. Rápidamente me acerco a ella y la golpeo nuevamente. Ahora el otro lado de su cara se ve trizado. Me arrodillo y la tomo del cuello, luego me levanto y la golpeo contra un árbol, manteniéndola ahí. Desde hace un momento ha dejado de transmitir la energía espiritual.

Kagome: Quiero saber algo... Antes de matarte.- sonrío hacia ella y suelto un poco mi agarre en su cuello.- ¿Cómo reviviste?

Kikyo: Naraku lo hizo.

Aprieto más el agarre que mantengo sobre el cuello de Kikyo. Ahora todo sentido. Aunque no del todo.

Kagome: Inuyasha te amaba tanto. ¡Quería ir al infierno contigo! Estaba dispuesto a morir por ti. ¡A hacer todo!

Kikyo: Y claro que lo tomé en cuenta. Para mí tuvo mucha importancia que él me amase.

Kagome: Pero tú no a él. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que él se ilusionara contigo?

Kikyo: Pasé veinte años de mi vida sola. Quería enamorarme, casarme y tener hijos. Pero no podía. Cuando conocí a Inuyasha, el demostró quererme incondicionalmente y me dio la atención que yo necesitaba. Pero yo nunca llegué a amarlo como él a mí.

Kagome: ¡Eres una maldita!- la golpeo fuerte contra el árbol. Ella da un gemido de dolor.

Kikyo: Claro que… todo cambió cuando…- respira profundamente.- tú llegaste. Está claro que… desde que te… conoció a ti… yo ya no significaba lo mismo.

Kagome: No importa… Ni siquiera por el cariño que te tuvo… lo salvaste. ¡Inuyasha está muerto por tú culpa!- tomo más fuerte su cuello y la levanto un poco para lanzarla lejos, esperando que su cuerpo se rompa. Pero no sucede.- No puedo entender como Inuyasha pudo enamorarse de alguien como tú. Alguien con una mente tan retorcida como la tuya.- me arrodillo a su lado. Intentaba en vano levantarse.- Yo podría actuar como lo que soy… una sacerdotisa.- preparo mis garras, con ellas, sería fácil romperla en miles de pedacitos.- Pero no lo soy. Soy una hanyou a la cual le quitaron su compañero. La cual está enferma de venganza…- Kikyo me mira alarmada.- a la cual no le interesa perder sus poderes por matar a alguien, tampoco si muere. Sería un favor. Tampoco lo sería que te dejase viva.- pienso en la posibilidad de que Kikyo sea algo más inteligente y que dentro de sus ropas trae una cuchilla y me apuñala. Pero no la dejaría así como así. Con las garras de mi mano derecha desgarro completamente su cuerpo, haciendo que este se parta en miles de pedazos, los cuales quedaron repartidos por todo el suelo.

Luego el cuerpo de Kikyo se desintegró. Una luz blanca salió de él mientras lo hacía. La luz se fue directamente al cielo.

Me quedo parada un momento, pensando en lo que acabo de hacer. Siento un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la aldea. Corriendo, me acerco a ella. No sé cuándo ni cómo llegué a estar tan lejos de ella mientras peleaba con Kikyo. Pero al llegar veo como la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se incendia, los chicos estaban vaciándole baldes con agua al igual que los ancianos, pero el fuego no se apagaba.

Adentro estaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Corro a la cabaña, pero un nuevo campo, al que al parecer sólo pueden entrar humanos porque Shippo también esta fuera junto con Kirara, me detiene. Intento destruirlo con mis garras y la energía espiritual, pero el campo me rechaza.

¿?: Es inútil. Tendrás que esperar a que el fuego se extinga.- la voz venía de un extraño apoyado sobre un árbol.

Kagome: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Un amigo. Alguien en quien puedes confiar.

Está bien. Esto era extraño. Acabo de matar a Kikyo y ahora está él hablándome de que es una persona en que se puede confiar. Sigo intentando romper el campo pero es inútil. Después de un rato de vanos intentos de romper el campo, el fuego en la cabaña desaparece y el campo con ella.

No había nada a lo que se le pudiera llamar cabaña. Solo había cenizas y madera hecha carbón. Ni restos del cuerpo de Inuyasha…

Camino por los restos de la cabaña, veo algo brillante que sobresalta por la madera quemada. Me arrodillo y lo tomo en mis manos. Las lágrimas vuelven a picar mis ojos.

Es el corazón de oro que una vez le regale a Inuyasha con nuestras fotos dentro. Lo acerco a mi pecho y sigo llorando. No pude salvarlo ni antes… ni después.

¿?: Tranquila. Te prometió que volverías a verlo, ¿no?

Me levanto rápidamente mirando al joven detrás de mí.

Kagome: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo… lo sabes?

¿?: Te he dicho que soy alguien en quien puedes confiar. No te preocupes.

Eso era lo que en este momento estaba haciendo.

Kagome: ¿Quién eres?

No recordaba haberlo visto en alguna parte o algo. Pero no era humano y tampoco un demonio. Era como yo.

Un hanyou.


	4. Capitulo IV

**¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?**

La anciana Kaede había propuesto hacer una especie de funeral para Inuyasha, más que nada, para recordarlo.

Del incendio que hubo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede no quedó nada. Tuvo que quedarse un par de días con un aciano amigo de ella hasta que le construyeran una nueva casa.

En ese entonces, eran dos días los que habían pasado de la muerte de Inuyasha, pasaron dos más y ella propuso la idea del funeral; por lo que llevo cuatro días de la muerte de Inuyasha y yo intentando hacer duelo.

Intentando. Intentando porque todos me mantenían, como si quisieran distraerme. Hasta el extraño que vino hace unos días lo hacía.

Y ahora, estando parada enfrente a la lápida con el nombre de Inuyasha, no sabía qué hacer. Era extraño porque ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar, en cierto modo, la promesa que le hice a Inuyasha me quitó un gran peso de encima.

Estaba segura que no me veía como las mujeres que pierden a sus amados en la televisión. No estaba destrozada llorando, sino que mi mirada estaba concentrada en la lápida.

Sango fue la primera en intentar convencerme respecto al funeral, diciendo que quizás sería bueno para mí dejar ir de una vez a Inuyasha.

Ni siquiera teníamos su cuerpo.

Durante esto cuatro días, el extraño se la pasaba diciéndome que Inuyasha cumpliría su promesa y que confiara en él.

Hasta se había construido una cabaña en la aldea y ahora estaba cómodamente instalado en ella.

Todo esto era tan extraño.

Una vez asistí a un funeral de una amiga de mi madre. El solo hecho de entrar en ese grupo de personas te provocaba un sentimiento de tristeza, aunque no tuvieras nada que ver con ellos.

Sin embargo, este era distinto. Por mucho...

Se sentía la tristeza, pero no venía de mí.

Algunos lloraban, pero no era yo.

Otros se lamentaban, pero yo no.

No entendía el porqué. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Si algo tenía claro, era que estaría sola.

Con Inuyasha, nunca nos la pasábamos solos. Si Sango junto al monje Miroku salían juntos, yo me quedaba con Inuyasha dando un paseo o comiendo ramen.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo, aún me queda una mochila entera cargada de ramen.

Cuando todo termina… o la anciana Kaede lo da por terminado, todos se retiran a sus cabañas. Mientras, yo me quedo cerca con la espalda apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

Puedo oír como Sango le comenta a la anciana Kaede mi expresión durante el funeral. Casi todos comentan lo mismo en la aldea.

Pero… ¿Qué expresión se supone que debía tener yo?

Ah, la de una compañera que perdió a su compañero y quedó completamente sola.

¿?: Encuentro todo esto tan estúpido.- dice acercándose a mí. El muy tonto se la ha pasado siguiéndome todos estos días.

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto cansada. La verdad es que quiero ir a correr a alguna parte para liberar tensión. Pero igualmente tenía ganas de interrogarlo hasta saber todo de él.

¿?: Nada. Sólo te acompaño.

Kagome: ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que quieres?

¿?: Vine aquí para ser tu amigo, ser alguien…

Kagome: … en quien pueda confiar.- finalizo su frase poniendo los ojos en blanco. Llevaba diciéndome eso desde que llegó.

¿?: Exacto.- sonríe.

Kagome: No estoy para tus juegos.- digo dándole la espalda para luego arrodillarme un poco para darme impulso y saltar. Pero su voz me detiene.

¿?: Me sorprendes, Kagome.- dice.- Esta tarde te vi tan… fría. No creo que la muerte de un compañero sea para estar tan… así.

Me volteo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Él hablaba con un tono burlón pero mantenía su pose seria.

¿?: Para mí, el que muera el amor de mi vida no es para estar así. Estaría destrozado… Incluso, intentaría, por cualquier forma, estar con él.

Y lo había reconsiderado. Estuve una noche completa, bajo el árbol sagrado, analizando la posibilidad de irme junto a Inuyasha. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, llegaban a mi cabeza las palabras de él.

"… _que tendrás una nueva vida…"_

**¿?: **Sin embargo, te mantuviste tan fría y seria. Controlando tus emociones… Tu mirada me pareció conocida. Por un momento creí que veía a Kikyo en vez de a ti.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Nunca le he dejado a nadie la oportunidad de compararme con ella. Ni siquiera a Inuyasha.

Camino rápidamente hacia él y lo ataco con mis garras. Él me esquiva y me empuja hacia adelante quedando detrás de mí y yo en el suelo boca abajo.

¿?: ¡Oh vamos! Cualquiera se sentiría honrado de ser comparado con ella.- dice levantando las manos en señal de defensa.

Me levanto y esta vez avanzo hasta él corriendo y le pego fuertemente en el rostro rompiéndole el labio inferior. Él gira su rostro por el impacto pero no hace na por devolverme el golpe o algo.

Kagome: Nadie me compara con Kikyo. Nadie.

¿?: Claro… ya entendí.- dice retirando la sangre que corre por su labio.- Eres fuerte… a pesar de que no tienes entrenamiento.- sonríe.- Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte. Siempre y cuando domines esto.- dice y señala el cielo. Miro hacia arriba y veo a un dragón que está sobre nosotros agitando sus alas y gruñendo hacia mí.- Cuando vuelvas te diré mi nombre.- hace una seña con su mano al dragón y el desciende rápidamente hacia mí, me levanta con sus patas y vuelve a elevarse en el cielo y me lleva volando a no sé dónde.

Comienzo a patalear y a gritarle que me deje, pero después de un rato considero la idea de que me suelte en medio de no sé qué lugar no es muy conveniente. Así que dejo que me lleve a donde quiera, cuando me suelte tendré oportunidad de escapar de él.


	5. Capítulo V

Teniendo en cuenta que un dragón literalmente me secuestró y me trajo a un lugar desconocido, me encuentro bien.

Sin contar la parte en que el dragón me lanzó contra una pared (apropósito) de piedra, que me golpeé la cabeza y que ahora tengo un gran corte que cruza mi frente al haber caído contra un piedra en punta.

Tuve que romper una manga de mi ropa para poder limpiar mi herida.

El dragón se quedó a mi lado desde que caí, me ha estado observando en todo lo que hago, cada movimiento. Me levanto al rio que hay cerca para mojar el trozo de tela y él va conmigo. Luego regreso a sentarme junto a la roca y él vuelve conmigo.

Al menos no me trajo a un lugar tan malo.

El lugar es un lindo paisaje. Hay un bosque, un rio y una montaña.

Hermoso.

Lo único que lo contrasta, es una tumba.

Desde donde me encuentro no puedo distinguir bien las letras en la lápida.

Terminando de limpiar la herida, me levanto y camino lentamente hacia donde está. Me duele la cabeza y un poco la espalda por los golpes. Fulmino con la mirada al dragón cuando paso a su lado. Se levanta también y me sigue.

Cuando llego a estar en frente a la lápida, miro sorprendida el nombre que está inscrito.

Es el de la madre de Inuyasha.

Su nombre estaba escrito con el lenguaje antiguo (obviamente), pero pude reconocer su nombre.

Inuyasha me contó su historia una vez. Ella murió cuando él nació, pero luego su padre la revivió con la espada que ahora es de Sesshomaru. Y que él sabía todo porque el anciano Myoga le contó.

Inuyasha dijo una vez que no quería parecerse a su padre.

Aparte de que no lo conocía.

Pero que no quería ser como él, cuando dejó a su madre y a él solos.

Puedo sentir la presencia del dragón detrás de mí. Me volteo lentamente a mirarlo.

El dragón era hermoso, a pesar de ser un dragón. Obviamente, era mucho más alto que yo, tenía escamas por todo su cuerpo, dientes afilados que sobresalían de su boca, patas como las de un ave con garras grandes y unos ojos azul zafiro que hacen que quedes hipnotizado con verlos detenidamente.

Todo su cuerpo era una mezcla entre colores cafés y rojos.

Me acerco con mi mano estirada hacia él, para acariciarlo, pero aleja su cabeza gruñendo.

"Bueno… el extraño dijo que tenía que domarlo… para que me entrenara" pienso bajando mi mano.

Exactamente, no sé a qué se refería al decir que iba a entrenarme, pero si ayudaba a olvidarme un poco de todo, lo haría.

Me volteo a mirar de nuevo la tumba de la madre de Inuyasha, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade al recordar la historia de su muerte.

Inuyasha dijo que ella había muerto en manos de un demonio y protegiéndolo a él.

Inuyasha también murió en manos de un demonio. Pero luego yo vengué su muerte en cierta forma.

El pensar en Inuyasha como un pequeño niño desamparado, solo en el bosque, pasando quizás qué tipo de cosas; me hizo querer ayudarlo y estar incondicionalmente a su lado. Protegerlo como él lo hacía conmigo. Quería ayudarlo.

Pero solo le traía problemas.

Me levanto rápidamente, queriendo salir de aquí. Es el lugar él que me trae malos recuerdos. Dándole la espalda a la tumba y al dragón, me alejo corriendo. Atravesando el bosque y parte del rio. Llego a un claro que estaba rodeado por árboles y algo cae sobre mí.

Gruño e intento levantarme pero lo que está encima de mi espalda me lo impide y me mantiene pegada al suelo.

Volteo mi cabeza y veo una pata con garras sobre mi espalda. El dragón gruñe más fuerte sobre mí y aumenta su presión sobre mí.

No sé qué hacer y me quedo ahí. Esperando a que él se aburra y me deje ir. Después de un rato levanta su pata y yo me levanto limpiando mi ropa toda sucia con tierra. Él me mira haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, sus dientes se habían hecho más pequeños y sus ojos estaban mirándome divertidos.

Kagome: ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?- le digo mirándolo sonriente. Él hace una mueca y me empuja con su cabeza, pierdo el equilibrio y espero caer, pero agarra mi ropa entre sus dientes y me sujeta devolviéndome a mi lugar.- Está bien…- digo cuando me suelta y acomodo mi ropa.- me volteo para empezar a caminar retomando mi camino, pero él me rodea y se sienta enfrente mío. Lo rodeo yo también pero él vuelve a interponerse en mi camino. Intento dando un paso al lado y el hace lo mismo.- ¿Qué? No creo que tú te ofrezcas a llevarme devuelta a la aldea.- digo y saco mi lengua hacia él. Gruñe y se acerca a mí acomodándose de tal manera que su costado quede enfrente de mí. Como diciéndome que lo monte.- ¿E-enserio?- abro los ojos sorprendida hacia él.- ¿Quieres… que…?- me acerco a él con mis manos extendidas dispuesta a hacer lo que he pensado.

Cuando ya estaba por subirme de un salto él se aleja volando hacia arriba, y yo caigo de cara al suelo. Me levanto fulminándolo con la mirada y gruñendo también hacia él. Vuelve a bajar y se sienta en frente mío.

Ya no se me ocurre nada.

Llevo un montón de veces tratando de que me deje seguir con mí camino, pero se interpone como si estuviese jugando con él.

Me da la posibilidad de montarlo, pero justo cuando estoy por subirme él se aleja haciendo sonidos extraños, los que ahora he definido como risa pero en versión dragón.

Finalmente opté por quedarme sentada con mi espalda apoyada en un árbol. Ya está anocheciendo y debería hacer una fogata y comer algo para mañana intentar volver a la aldea.


	6. Capítulo Vi

"Kagome."

Me despierto sobresaltada.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que la pequeña fogata que hice se ha apagado, el dragón no está y yo sigo apoyada al árbol. Estoy temblando y no es de frio o nerviosismo. Me he quedado dormida pensando en todo lo sucedido, la noche esta cálida perfecta para dormir bajo ella. Hay luna llena y el cielo está estrellado.

Mi cuerpo aún tiembla, entrelazo mis manos en mi regazo tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Todo ha sido una pesadilla..."pienso.

En ella, veía el momento en que Inuyasha me pidió ser su compañera. No entiendo el porqué, pero lo considero como pesadilla. Ahora no es bueno para mí recordar buenos momentos. Y menos aún en estas condiciones.

Miro los restos de la fogata, no quiero levantarme a buscar leña para encenderla de nuevo, así que la dejo así. Me pregunto dónde estará el dragón y que estará haciendo. Antes de dormirme habíamos cenado, él había traído dos peces del río y me dio uno a mí. Podría decirse que ya había comenzado una empatía con él. Me levantaría y me iría a la aldea, pero no quiero. Quiero quedarme en este lugar. Hay algo que me hace querer estar aquí, es como un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, al rato me quedo dormida.

Un lengüetazo en la cara me despierta. Luego siento el peso de algo sobre mi abdomen.

Chillo y miro lo que está sobre mí. Es la pata del dragón.

Kagome: ¡Oye!- digo tratando de quitármela de encima.- ¡Duele!- gruñe y levanta la pata.- Está bien...-digo recuperando el aliento.- Al menos eres original. Perfectamente podrías haberme agarrado de una pierna y lanzarme al río...- tarde me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, me agarró de una pierna y me lanzó al río.- ¡Mierda! ¡Está helada!- salgo de un salto parándome al lado del dragón, quien me miraba divertido.- Ah claro... ¿Tengo cara de chiste acaso?- le digo sonriendo y sacándome el pelo de la cara. Mi estómago rugió anunciando que tengo hambre. El dragón gruñe y empieza a hacer arcadas con la boca abierta. Me asusto pero no me acerco a él o algo, puede hacerme daño si lo hago. Acerca su boca al suelo y deja un pescado cubierto de baba en frente mío.- No...Yo... Crudo...- digo titubeando.- No creo que...- él me mira luego desvía su mirada al pescado y de nuevo a mí. – Es que…- gruñe y lo empuja hacia mí.- Está bien.- me agacho a recogerlo y lo acerco a mi boca, estaba pegajoso debido a la baba. Contengo la respiración y lo muerdo manteniendo el pedazo en mi boca. Miro al dragón sonriendo esperando a que aceptara el pequeño mordisco que le di y que se diera media vuelta para escupirlo, pero hizo un gesto de tragar y me miró fijamente. Suspiro y lo trago. Inmediatamente me dan arcadas por el asco, cierro los ojos y suelto la respiración que mantenía contenida. Trato de no concentrarme en el sabor que dejó el pedazo de pescado.- ¿Contento?- digo fulminándolo con la mirada. Él sonríe, yo imito su gesto después de un rato pensando que nada de esto tiene sentido pero que al menos me ayuda a olvidarme de todos mis problemas. El agacha un poco la cabeza en mi dirección y la acerca a mí, yo estiro mi mano e intento tocarlo, pero, al igual que ayer, se aleja gruñendo y su mirada cambia a la de una de desconfianza.- No te haré daño…- digo levantando las manos al cielo, pero el gruñe aún más, estira sus alas y se aleja de mí volando.

Está atardeciendo y yo trepo un árbol para tratar de ubicarme. He pasado todo el día intentando salir de aquí pero el dragón me lo impide. Así que ahora me las he ingeniado para pasar desapercibida, al lugar al que vaya me sigue o me encuentra, así que ahora de milagro he llegado al árbol más grande que he encontrado.

Cuando estoy en la cima, puedo ver con claridad un camino que lleva a una aldea, no sé si es la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero es una aldea al fin y al cabo. Si llego a ella podré preguntar y luego llegar a la aldea de la anciana.

Bajo del árbol con cuidado y tratando de no emitir ningún sonido que despierte al dragón. Hace un rato se fue a dormir en un claro donde llegaba la luz del sol, hizo un círculo con fuego y se acostó sobre él. Deduje que hizo el círculo con fuego para calentar el lugar donde se acostó.

Celebrando mentalmente que no me ha descubierto hasta ahora, lo rodeo y me interno en el bosque corriendo. Nuevamente llego hasta un gran árbol y algo me lanza al suelo manteniéndome pegada a él. La pata del dragón presiona cada vez más a medida que gruñe más fuerte.

Me doy por vencida (como por quinta vez) y dejo que él me lleve a rastras de vuelta al lugar donde estábamos.

Cenamos, hablé estúpidamente sobre mi vida con un dragón que sólo me miraba fijamente y movía sus orejas; y volví a recostarme contra el árbol. Estaba harta de comer pescado y le pregunté al dragón por qué no me dejaba salir de aquí; y no respondió nada más que un profundo gruñido.

Claro, estaba hablando con un dragón.

De noche, no valía la pena intentar escapar del dragón. Estaba tan oscuro que hasta yo no podía ver nada. No sé si la causa es que aún no manejo bien las capacidades de un Hanyou. Así que me quedo apoyada en el árbol e intento dormir.

Un ruido me despierta, estaba teniendo un rato del mejor sueño que he tenido hasta ahora.

El dragón se acerca y se acurruca contra mí para dormir. Su cola pasa por mi cintura y me pega a él dejándome recostada en su costado.

Me quedo quieta como piedra y con los ojos abiertos a no poder más. El dragón estaba durmiendo profundamente y no sé si lo hizo consciente o inconsciente, pero me mantenía fuertemente agarrada a él.

Keho.

Sí, así lo llamaría de ahora en adelante. Espero que mañana me deje volver a la aldea.

Pongo suavemente mi mano sobre su cola, para mi sorpresa esta es suave a pesar de sus escamas. Comienzo a acariciarlo suavemente con mis dedos hasta que mis ojos lentamente se cierran y caigo en un sueño hermoso.

Un sueño donde estábamos yo junto a Inuyasha bajo el árbol sagrado.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado Inuyasha…"


	7. Capitulo VII

Clavo mis garras en el árbol en el que estoy apoyada, buscando mantenerme parada. El olor que hay en este lugar es demasiado familiar y no puedo creerlo.

Él se acerca a mí y me toma del cuello. Acaricia con su dedo meñique la marca que tengo en él. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece, las piernas me tiemblan y cierro los ojos deleitando la sensación que me ha provocado. Intento recuperarme para alejarlo, pero aprieta su agarre sobre mi cuello y su mano se aprieta sobre mi cuello.

Todas las sensaciones son demasiado para mí, pero aun así me mantengo consiente.

_2 HORAS ANTES…_

Estaba en el río bañándome, relajándome con el agua fría; la necesitaba.

Hace un momento, antes de despertar, tuve un buen sueño de Inuyasha; y me dejó con la necesidad de un baño de agua fría.

Durante toda la noche tuve pesadillas y por último el buen sueño. Por lo que no dormí mucho y ahora aparte de tener frio por el agua, literalmente se me cerraban los ojos del sueño.

Luego de bañarme, Keho y yo comimos y él milagrosamente aceptó llevarme de vuelta a la aldea. Dejó que lo montara, me agarré fuertemente de su cuello y volando recorrió el camino hasta la aldea. El viento que chocaba con mi rostro de cierta forma era relajante.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea, Keho me dejó junto a la tumba de Inuyasha y toda tranquilidad que pude tener hasta ahora se disipó.

Era como tener un presentimiento de que todo desde ahora en adelante, y me refiero al momento en que volví a la aldea, cambiaria. Lo peor es que no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

A mi lado tenía la tumba de Inuyasha. Sigo encontrando estúpida la idea de haberle hecho una tumba, pero aun así no me opuse. Era un modo de recordarlo, para la demás gente.

Yo ya tenía mi manera.

Obviamente, siempre lo tendría en mi memoria. Pero la marca en mi cuello era la manera física de recordarlo. Al despertarme hoy en la mañana, esta ardía fuertemente, la toqué con uno de mis dedos y todo fue como volver a tener a Inuyasha junto a mí.

Él me explicó una vez que nuestra unión a través de la marca sería para siempre. Este tipo de unión solo se daba entre los miembros del clan de Inuyasha. Mucho no entendí de eso, pero ahora que ya la tenía todo se hacía más claro. Cada vez que toco la marca es como si volviera a estar con él. Pero en la forma normal. En la forma… carnal. Era como volver a ser suya, como si nunca lo hubiese perdido.

Así que para evitarme futuros accidentes por tener las piernas débiles, decidí no volver a tocarla. Además, confío en que volveremos a encontrarnos.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos sobre la marca que no me di cuenta del cambio de aroma que hay en el aire.

Sus ojos son de un intenso rojo. No del rojo que adquirían los de Inuyasha al transformarse en demonio, si no que sus pupilas lo eran. Su olor era lo que más me perturbaba.

Era muy parecido, casi igual al de Inuyasha.

Ahora estaba ahorcándome y a la vez acariciando la marca de Inuyasha. El que lo haga no se siente como cuando yo lo hago, sino que es distinto, su toque, a pesar de que me está ahorcando, es como el de él. Pero su aspecto físico es demasiado distinto al de Inuyasha. Para nada parecido. Es como el de Sesshomaru, alto, musculoso y con imponente fuerza y fiereza, pero su cabello es negro, colmillos largos pero no tanto como para salir de su boca.

De repente me suelta y yo caigo arrodillada al suelo. Él se da media vuelta y con una sonrisa de arrogancia camina hacia la aldea. Yo he quedado aturdida, pensando en que hacer. Todo esto ha sido tan rápido que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de reaccionar. El verlo y notar las similitudes que tiene con Inuyasha me ha dejado en blanco.

Me levanto y temblando camino hacia la aldea, el olor es intenso y es porque estoy siguiendo el camino que dejó él.

Obviamente llegué a la aldea. Keho estaba al lado del extraño y a su lado estaba el hombre de hace un rato. Lo acariciaba con su mano como si nada.

¡Y a mí que me costó dos días que me trajera de vuelta!

¿?: Hiciste un buen trabajo, chico.- dice el extraño, a su lado hay un balde lleno de peces, toma uno y se lo da a Keho.- Bueno Kagome, ya es hora de que nos conozcamos.- se aleja Keho caminando hacia mí, extiende su mano- Soy Kazehiko.

Ignoro todo lo que ha dicho, mi mirada sigue en como el hombre está acariciando a Keho. Él sigue mirándome con esos ojos intensos y yo sigo recordando lo de hace unos momentos en el árbol.

Quiero saber por qué un completo extraño me ha tratado así, y peor aún, él sabe ahora lo que la marca al ser tocada me provoca.

Sango grita detrás de mí y corre a abrazarme. Yo me volteo y la abrazo también.

Sango: ¿Estás bien Kagome? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta cuando nos separamos, mantiene mis manos entre las suyas y las aferra con fuerza a ella, como temiendo que yo vuelva a irme. Y lo entiendo. Después de todo somos como hermanas y hace dos días que desaparecí sin avisarle ni nada.

Kagome: Tranquila. No ha pasado nada.- le sonrío para que esté segura de mis palabras. Sango ha sido la única que puede saber cuándo miento y cuando no.

Sango: Está bien, pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Kasehiko nos ha dicho que te fuiste de viaje.

¡De viaje! ¡Sí! ¡Justamente eso hice! Sin contar el pequeño detalle de que un dragón me secuestró y me mantuvo cautiva dos días.

Kagome: ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto haciendo referencia a que Sango ha nombrado al extraño que por cierto, ya no lo es.

Sango: Claro, llegó el día de lo sucedido con Inuyasha.- dice susurrando y mirando mi reacción. Yo no digo nada y mantengo mi expresión seria.- Como a cualquiera le pedimos que se presentara y desde entonces ha estado aquí.

Kagome: ¿Y quién es el otro?- pregunto susurrando, para que ninguno de los de atrás me escuchara.

Obviamente los de atrás me escucharon, se me había olvidado el hecho de que los dos eran sobrenaturales.

¿?: Él de atrás, Kagome, se llama Ryusei.

Vaya, al menos con él, las presentaciones van primero.

Me volteo y lo miro.

Kagome: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ryusei: Tu amiga me lo ha dicho.

Miro a Sango con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sango: ¿Qué? Él me ha preguntado por ti.

Suspiro. Repentinamente me he sentido agotada. No estoy para juegos de nadie. Por ahora no quiero saber de nadie que haya preguntado por mí o de extraños. Así que cierro los ojos y como ya me sé el camino a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, camino hacia allá.

Keho se interpone en mi camino gruñendo y acercándose lentamente a mí.

Kagome: No… No, Keho. No ahora, no estoy para tus juegos.- él sigue gruñendo y caminando hacia mí.- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres!?

Ryusei: No es educado dejar a las visitas así como así.

Retrocediendo, volteo mi rostro para mirar al extraño.

Kagome: A la mierda la educación. Solo quiero descansar.- miro a Keho. Me detengo bruscamente y el también. Lo miro desafiante, retándolo. Si he dicho que no estoy para juegos, es porque no lo estoy.

Sango: Kagome…- dice a modo de advertencia. Keho me ataca con sus garras y yo me cubro el rostro con los brazos. El derecho queda con un rasguño de tres garras.

En la mañana somos amigos, me trae amablemente a la aldea y ahora me está atacando como si fuera su enemigo. De un salto, pretendo llegar al otro lado, pero en el aire él me tira de nuevo al suelo con una de sus patas. Caigo de espaldas y me golpeo fuertemente la cabeza.

Sango: ¡Kagome!- corre hasta mí, pero el dragón la mira gruñendo y le impide el llegar a mí.

Ryusei: Vamos… Keho…- dice suavemente su nombre, como probando si es el verdadero.- No está tan mal, solo ha sido una mal educada arrogante. Dejémosla, puede que mañana esté de buen humor para hablar con ella.

Keho deja de gruñirme y se acerca Ryusei, maldigo por lo bajo y me levanto. No comprendo ninguna de sus palabras.

Ryusei: Supongo que el haber derrotado al gran Naraku debió ser agotador. Y más aun teniendo como consecuencia el haber perdido a tu compañero.

Lo miro sorprendida, de seguro mataré a Sango. No creo que alguien más le haya contado todo eso. Lo de Naraku lo entiendo, pero Inuyasha…

Ryusei: Además de ser la única sacerdotisa que ha logrado el equilibrio perfecto entre la sangre demoniaca y la espiritual.

Eso sí que solo unos pocos lo sabían. La anciana Kaede nos advirtió que debíamos mantener en secreto él que yo era el equilibrio entre las dos fuerzas. Advirtió que muchos intentarían hacerse de mi poder, y de la única manera que podrían conseguirlo era matándome.

¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Ryusei: Nada… solo tengo una proposición para ti.- lo miro sorprendida. ¿Acaso… me leyó la mente?

No dice nada más, solo espera mi respuesta.

Algo me dice que no tengo que tener nada que ver con él, que es peligroso. Pero es como una atracción., lo que siento hacia él. Nada parecido a lo que tenía con Inuyasha. Es como si mis instintos demoniacos sean atraídos por él y quieran salir.

Recuerdo todo lo que me ha hecho en este día y el parecido que tiene con Inuyasha.

"…_nos volveremos a encontrar…"_

¿Por qué algo me dice que el hecho de que Ryusei se parezca tanto a Inuyasha, tiene que ver conmigo?


	8. Capitulo VIII

Esto era un completo desastre.

Sinceramente no le encuentro gracia a todo esto.

La anciana Kaede, después de un mes de la muerte de Inuyasha, insiste en que debemos visitar su lápida y llevarle flores.

Esta es la tercera vez que los acompaño. Prácticamente toda la aldea viene a visitarla. Hasta le tienen una estatua a la entrada de la aldea.

Yo lo encuentro totalmente absurdo. Ni siquiera encontramos su cuerpo o restos de él como para poder enterrarlo.

Pero debía admitir que, cada vez que pasaba por aquí, sentía un pequeño alivio. Toda la tristeza que sigo teniendo cada día se alivia y en parte me siento en paz.

Lo mismo sucede cuando visito lugares que eran importantes para nosotros, como el árbol sagrado. Aunque no lo hago muy seguido porque me trae recuerdos demasiados fuertes, de vez en cuando me siento en sus raíces o en una rama y veo nuestras fotos en el collar de corazón que le regalé una vez a Inuyasha.

El resto del mes, me lo he pasado en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede durante el día, por las noches salto al techo y me recuesto en el para contemplar la noche y las estrellas.

Sango y Miroku ya tienen su propia cabaña y a veces me invitan a quedarme durante las noches, pero me niego porque no quiero incomodarlos. Sé que ellos ya iniciaron su relación de pareja cuando estuve los dos días fuera con Keho. Prefiero dejarles su privacidad.

Cuantas ganas tengo de volver a mi casa y volver a empezar todo de nuevo. Ir a la escuela, a fiestas con mis amigas, tener novio; aunque sabía que eso nunca sería posible porque nunca podría olvidar a Inuyasha; tener una vida.

Pero hace unos días, intenté traspasar el pozo… y no pude.

Mi madre debe de estar preocupada, aunque le dije que probablemente me tardaría más tiempo de lo normal en regresar, siempre lo hace. Lo único que me salva de sus regaños cuando llegaba a la casa toda magullada y rasguñada eran las disculpas de Inuyasha. Mamá lo adora. En realidad pienso a menudo que es lo que ella diría al saber que Inuyasha murió.

Sota también supongo que se entristecería mucho, el prácticamente adoraba a Inuyasha.

Todos en mi familia consideraban a Inuyasha parte de ella. Lo querían.

Inuyasha una vez dijo que mi familia sí que era una familia de verdad. Unida.

Yo le contesté que la de él también había sido una familia, aunque solamente estuviera con su madre. Le dije que no importaba cuantas personas tenga la familia, si no que el cariño. Yo estaba segura que su madre le entregó mucho amor y cariño.

La anciana Kaede, cuando entré desesperada a su cabaña exigiéndole una explicación al porqué no podía traspasar el pozo, me contestó que posiblemente sea que mi condición de hibrido no me dejaría volver a mi época. O que quizás la ausencia de la perla de shikon, como yo había llegado con el propósito de destruir a la perla, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en esta época y que al convertirme en hanyou me deja atrapada aquí.

Volver a mi época sería genial, pero un día pensé en lo bueno y malo que sería volver.

Entre las cosas buenas esta que volvería a ver a mi familia, hablaría con mi madre sobre todo lo que me ha pasado el último mes, en parte volvería a mi vida antigua.

Pero no del todo. La otra parte era esa. La otra parte de mi vida.

Entre lo malo estaba eso. No podría volver a mi época, no volvería a ver a mis amigas o a salir con ellas, tampoco seguiría con mis estudios.

No me arrepentía de nada sobre ser una mujer mitad bestia, pero a veces, si lo pienso mucho esto apestaba.

No solo porque no tendría mi vida normal, si no que veo cómo pasa el tiempo para las demás personas y yo sigo igual.

Puede que un mes no sea mucho tiempo, pero a veces, a personas que no veo a menudo, veo como ha pasado el tiempo para ellos.

Con la anciana Kaede he estado practicando mi poder espiritual, ha dicho que ya he sobrepasado por mucho a Kikyo.

Kazehiko ahora se la pasa diciéndome que hacer y cómo hacerlo. No sé qué pretende, pero me sigue a todas partes. Salgo a dar un paseo y me sigue. Voy a visitar a Jimenji y él va conmigo.

Tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos hecho amigos del alma o algo. Creo que a él le gusta una aldeana que vive en una de las casas cercanas a las de Kaede.

Pero no importa mucho, solo lo considero alguien más.

Salgo de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, es demasiado temprano al parecer porque toda la aldea sigue en sus cabañas. La anciana ha salido, también temprano a buscar hierbas para sus infusiones curadoras. Así tengo que salir rápido de la cabaña, porque, una vez que empieza a hervirlas, ni el más poderoso demonio soportaría el olor.

Iba caminando al pozo que queda cerca por una cubeta de agua, cuando pasé fuera de una cabaña donde vivía una pareja de esposos recién casados y esperando a su primer hijo; un desgarrador grito se escuchó por casi toda la aldea y el aroma a sangre impregnó el lugar.

Recuerdos del día de la muerte de Inuyasha vienen a mi mente, pero sobre todo el de la sangre.

Me detengo bruscamente al oír otro grito y el olor de sangre hacerse más notorio en el lugar.

Intento contener la respiración, pero en un acto inconsciente respiro profundamente dejando que el olor entre por mis fosas nasales y llegue a mis pulmones.

No era para nada repugnante, no sé el por qué pero siento una atracción hacia él.

Un joven sale de la cabaña pidiendo ayuda, lo miro y corro hasta él. El olor a sangre me tiene un poco embriagada.

Entro en la cabaña y veo el estado de la mujer en trabajo de parto. La sangre corría entre sus piernas mientras que ella se retorcía de dolor en el futon también manchado de sangre.

Obviamente el olor era mucho más fuerte dentro de la cabaña, intento cubrirme con la manga de mi ropa para evitar el olor pero es imposible.

La mujer da otro grito aún más fuerte que los anteriores volviendo a retorcerse en el futon y el olor a sangre se intensifica.

Poco a poco sentía como el olor a sangre provocaba algo en mí. Era como que un sentimiento fuerte se hiciera presente e impulsara a mi parte demoniaca a salir a flote.

No sé cuál es mi aspecto en este momento, pero veo al joven mirarme aterrado. Siento mis garras alargarse al igual que mis colmillos. Estoy mareada en mi cabeza solo existe el pensamiento de la sangre y su olor.

Aprieto los puños y siento mis garras enterrándose en mis palmas. No siento dolo, en realidad no siento nada. Solo olor a sangre en todo el lugar.

No sé porque pero comienzo a avanzar hacia la joven, ella me mira asustada tratando de alejarse de mí.

Levanto una mano, preparando mis garras para atacar.

Solo quiero saber que se siente tocar la sangre, sentir más de su olor en el aire, verla brotando de una herida profunda que probablemente causaré a la mujer.

La agarro con mi otra mano y preparo aún más la otra para atacarla, la mujer vuelve a retorcerse de dolor y mis deseos de herirla aumentan.

Estoy a punto de que mis garras atraviesen su piel con un gruñido y siento que alguien me aleja brutalmente de ella lanzándome contra la pared de la cabaña.

Ryusei está en frente mío ayudando al joven a sacar a su mujer de aquí.

Me recupero rápidamente y me lanzo contra ellos. Ryusei anticipa mi ataque y me enfrenta deteniéndome y volviendo a lanzarme contra la pared.

Su fuerza es tal que siento los huesos de mi espalda crujir ante el golpe. Pero no importa, no siento dolor, me levanto y me acerco a Ryusei dispuesta a obtener de él lo que quiero desde que entré a la cabaña.

Ver sangre correr.

Preparo mis garras y corro hasta él, me detiene sosteniéndome de los brazos, le gruño retorciéndome para que me deje.

Ryusei: ¡Vuelve en ti, Kagome!-le escucho decir.

Pero no me detiene, sigo retorciéndome hasta que me suelta diciéndome que no me hará daño.

Lo golpeo pillándolo desprevenido y cae al suelo.

Salgo de la cabaña en busca de la mujer, me doy cuenta que lo que quiero es sangre humana.

Corro hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, que era de dónde provenía ahora el olor a sangre.

Estoy a punto de entrar cuando escucho infantiles sollozos detrás de mí.

Un pequeño niño está sentado en el suelo a la entrada del bosque. Olor a sangre también proviene de él.

Algo dentro de mí dice que quizás la sangre de un niño sería mucho más apetitosa que la de una humana.

Volteo corriendo hasta él. El niño llora más fuerte al verme levantando mis garras hacia él.

Vuelvo a estar a punto de tocarlo y alguien me aleja de él y yo choco contra un árbol.

Ryusei junto a Kazehiko están protegiendo al niño. Escucho a Ryusei decirle a Kazehiko que se lleve al niño a la aldea y que él se encargará de mí.

Kazehiko obedece y Ryusei corre hasta mí para acorralarme contra el árbol y mantenerme quieta. Le gruño fuertemente mostrándole mis colmillos, entierro mis garras en sus brazos y él hace una mueca. Sonrío y vuelvo a hacerlo.

Su mano se mueve a mi cuello y delicadamente con sus dedos acaricia mi marca.

Me detengo bruscamente al sentir la sensación de sus dedos tocándola. Mis ojos ven los suyos, él me mira atentamente, sus ojos intensos clavados en los míos.

Poco a poco siento cómo vuelvo a sentir mi parte humana. Ya no deseo sangre. Mis garras vuelven a su tamaño normal junto con mis colmillos y siento mi cuerpo pulsar.

La imagen de Inuyasha aparece en mi mente luego esta desaparece y es reemplazada por la vista que tengo del rostro de Ryusei.

En su mirada veo un rastro de ternura y preocupación. La misma mirada con la que Inuyasha me miraba cuando tenía una herida.

Mi cuerpo se siente tan adormecido que temo no poder caminar y caerme, pero siento los brazos de Ryusei sostenerme mientras caigo en una profunda inconciencia preguntándome…

¿Qué ha pasado?

_**¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza. Gracias por leer. :D**_


	9. Capitulo IX

Los olores y sonidos me llegan de golpe cuando entro en la conciencia.

El aroma de hierbas hirviendo me marea un poco y escucho unas voces alrededor mío. Sé que estoy en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero no distingo las voces que escucho.

Aún no abro los ojos por lo que no sé quién ha tomado mi mano. Aspiro el aire que está alrededor mío y de la persona que ha tomado mi mano, solo percibo el mío y el de un hombre.

Un demonio… parecido al olor de Inuyasha…

Lentamente abro los ojos cuando siento algo frío en mi frente. Supongo que es un paño húmedo que me han puesto. Mi vista es borrosa pero poco a poco recobro la claridad.

Mis ojos se fijan en unos de un intenso rojo, mi cabeza da vueltas por lo que vuelvo a cerrarlos quedándome otra vez dormida, pero con la imagen de unos ojos rojos.

…

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, pero no del todo ya que mis ojos se niegan a abrirse, la cabaña está en silencio total. Ni una mosca revolotea en el aire.

Recuerdo mi primer día como medio demonio.

En realidad fue un día divertido aunque estúpido.

Yo estaba sentada a la orilla de un rio, viendo mi reflejo. Inuyasha me había advertido de los cambios antes de marcarme para que no me asustara o quisiera golpearlo. Lo acepté. Y en ese momento ahí estaba, en el reflejo, una joven con orejitas de perro en la cabeza, con garras en las manos, colmillos más grandes de lo normal y ojos dorados.

Lo que más me gustó al principio fueron mis ojos.

Luego vino el lado malo.

Según Inuyasha yo me veía perfecta. Yo no discutía hasta que empecé a sentir como mis sentidos estaban más agudos.

Todo comenzó con la vista. Cuando abrí los ojos esa mañana noté que veía más claro, no es que no lo viera así antes, pero ahora era mucho más claro.

Me levanté y me mareé por el rápido movimiento y porque mi vista era muy distinta a lo normal.

Después fue el turno del olfato. Ya entendía cuando Inuyasha se quejaba de los olores de las hierbas medicinales y de las comidas picantes y todo lo relacionado con olores fuertes. Lo primero que hice fue aspirar el olor de Inuyasha, su exquisito aroma a bosque y tierra mojada.

Por último, mis sentidos auditivos también se vieron afectados. Podía escuchar todo lo que Sango le decía a Miroku en la aldea. ¡Y yo estaba en el Goshimboku! No es que estuviera cerca, pero tampoco estaba al lado de la aldea.

Así que tuve que aprender a controlarme en todos mis movimientos. Cuando abrazaba a Shippo el pobre se quejaba que lo apretaba demasiado cuando lo hacía, yo lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza que antes. Pero para mí. Al pobre casi le quito todo el aire con un abrazo de oso.

Mis ojos por fin se abren. Mi mirada se fija en el techo de la cabaña, es de noche y no tienen la fogata encendida pero veo bastante bien. Mirando a mí alrededor descubro que estoy sola en la cabaña.

Escucho murmullos provenientes de afuera, pero me duele la cabeza tanto como para concentrarme en ellos y escuchar, así que solo me limito a mirar al techo.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos sin dormirme, esperaré a que alguien entre a la cabaña y así poder saber qué es lo que me pasó.

No sé si han pasado días o semanas desde que perdí la conciencia en el bosque. Solo recuerdo que unos fuertes brazos me agarraron cuando me desvanecí y luego nada más.

Los ojos rojos…

Recuerdo que Ryusei tomó mi mano en un momento en el que desperté.

¿Él fue quién me trajo?

Lo más seguro es eso. Sonrío. Me siento en el futon.

Sango entra intentando no hacer ruido, a lo que falla miserablemente, y me mira desde la fogata donde ha dejado una olla que huele bien.

Dios… estoy hambrienta.

Sango: ¿Cómo estás?

Kagome: Bien… con hambre.- digo avergonzada al escuchar mi estómago rugir.

Sango toma un cuenco y sirve un poco de comida en él. Me lo entrega y comienzo a comer desesperadamente. Sango se levanta y se sienta junto a mí mirándome fijamente.

Sango: Kagome, ¿cómo te sientes?

Kagome: Bien…-digo insegura, hay una pregunta no formulada en sus ojos.

Sango: ¿Recuerdas algo… de lo que pasó…?

Kagome: No.-digo sin titubear. Es verdad, no recuerdo nada. Ella me mira sorprendida pero yo sigo comiendo. Cuando termino dejo el cuenco al lado y me acomodo.

Sango: ¿E-enserio?

Kagome: Vamos, Sango. Si te digo que no recuerdo es porque no lo hago, por favor. – Digo ya con poca paciencia.- Dime.

Sango: Bueno…- comienza de nuevo a titubear. Joder, a este paso no llegaremos a ningún lado.- Tu parte demoniaca…-oh eso ya es interesante…- Te dominó y…

Kagome: ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó, Sango?

Sango: Intentaste matar a una mujer y a un niño.

Joder… esto ni en mis más locos sueños, lo hubiese pensado.

Recuerdo a Inuyasha convertido en demonio, fueron solo dos en la que tuve oportunidad. No sé si mi apariencia era como la de él, tampoco como me comporté, pero con la mirada de Sango es más que suficiente para saberlo.

Me levanto, ella lo hace conmigo y me toma la mano.

Sango: Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo, Kagome. Después de todo es algo que sabíamos que pasaría…

Kagome: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que sabían?


	10. Capitulo X

Kaede: El equilibrio por un momento se perdió y la sangre demoniaca de Kagome tomó lugar sobre la espiritual.

Miroku: Es el por qué lo que no sabemos.

Kagome: ¿Cómo nadie pudo detenerme?- digo turbada. Estoy sentada en las raíces de un árbol frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede escuchando la explicación de todo lo que ha pasado. No dejo de pensar que estuve a punto de matar a alguien… y para peor eran una mujer embarazada y un niño.

Sango: Lo siento, Kagome…-dice arrepentida.- Miroku y yo… salimos a dar un paseo y…

Kagome: Ya no importa, Sango.-respondo fría.- Y… ¿cómo… están ellos?

Kaede: Bien, el bebé es un pequeño fuerte y la madre está bien. El niño está un poco en shock por lo sucedido, pero estará bien.

No me di cuenta hasta que lo vi llegar, que Ryusei no estaba aquí. Kazehiko estaba sentado junto a la anciana. Ryusei se sentó junto a mí mirándome preocupado.

Ryusei: ¿Cómo estás, Kagome?

Kagome: Como si me hubiese convertido en demonio y luego intentado matar a una mujer embarazada y a un niño.- me levanto y me aparto de él-¡Dios! No entiendo cómo pude hacer eso…

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, lo único que quiero hacer es escapar… lejos… donde nadie me encuentre.

Dando una última mirada al grupo de personas en frente de mí, me echo a correr al bosque.

Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, este último mes ha sido de locos. Quisiera poder volver a mi hogar y, aunque no pueda ser normal, seguir adelante y olvidar todo.

¿Es que yo me merezco todo esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Me detengo para golpear un árbol y descargar toda mi furia, este se quiebra y cae arrasando con otros más. Jadeante me siento en el tronco del árbol dejando correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas, pongo mis codos en mis rodillas y sujeto mi cabeza.

Siento una ráfaga de viento a mí alrededor pero no me molesto en levantar la cabeza. En este momento si es que es un demonio que quiere matarme, con gusto lo dejaría.

Un gruñido y un pequeño empujón hacia adelante me hacen levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás. Keho está mirándome fijamente.

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Golpearme de nuevo?

Desde lo que pasó cuando conocí a Ryusei, Keho ha estado tan alejado de mí como yo de él. El dragón me miró arrepentido y volvió a empujarme con su cabeza. Puse una mano en ella mientras que lo acariciaba suavemente. Si había alguien más bipolar que yo o Inuyasha, era ese dragón.

Ryusei: Si que te has alejado.

Me sobresalto al oír su voz. No lo esperaba.

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres?

Ryusei: Digamos que he venido a hacerte compañía.

Kagome: No la quiero…- sigo acariciando la cabeza de Keho.

Aunque si quería la compañía de alguien. Pero no de él. Me resultaba demasiado parecido a Inuyasha y eso no me hacía bien. Me hace pensar nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte para Inuyasha, que nunca lo fui para nosotros. Que verdaderamente no lo soy ni siquiera para mí misma. Quizás en un futuro pueda soportar mantenerle la mirada a Ryusei sin que me recordara a Inuyasha, y lo veo imposible ya que nunca volveré a verlo, sentirlo; pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que nos volveremos a ver y que Ryusei tiene que ver con esto.

Es cosa de mirar sus ojos, creo que con eso solo me sé del parecido con Inuyasha. En la forma en que me mira… en que me toca (cuando lo ha hecho).

Mientras acaricio la cabeza de Keho, noto que está más pequeño. Es como si se hubiese encogido ya que está del porte de Kirara. Lo miro extrañada, no digo o pregunto nada tampoco. Miro a Ryusei de reojo y veo que sigue parado a mi lado sin hacer nada. Me desespera estar en un silencio prolongado con él. Más que nada, me pone nerviosa.

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres?

Ryusei: Nada… Solo hago de compañía.- responde como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miro esperando a que haga algo, un movimiento, cualquier cosa. ¡Ni siquiera pestañea! Me mira fijamente poniéndome incomoda.

Kagome: Ryusei, como no me digas que demonios quieres…

Ryusei: ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.- me da una sonrisa torcida y no dejo de ver a Inuyasha en él. Sé que está mal, quizás en algún momento, Inuyasha también lo hacía cuando recién nos conocimos, ver a Kikyo en mí. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Kagome: Solo…- siento el calor en mis mejillas. Es cierto ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he llamado por su nombre. Aparto la mirada de sus intensos ojos rojos.

Lo odio por eso.

Por tener una mirada tan… Intensa.

Por dedicármela a mí.

Porque lo he visto cuando habla con Sango o las demás personas y no tiene la misma mirada. Y lo odio por eso.

Porque lo he visto con detalle (odiándome a mí por eso) Y es una persona, en este caso demonio, hermoso. No solo por su cuerpo. Si no que por cómo se comporta con los demás, siendo un demonio, creía que se comportaría como Sesshomaru, pero no lo hace. En un principio si lo vi comportarse algo esquivo, pero en este mes lo he visto ser más… abierto para la situación en que se encuentra; después de todo, es un demonio rodeado de humanos en la aldea. Ni Sesshomaru ha podido soportar mucho cuando viene a ver a Rin.

Pero Inuyasha y yo somos la prueba de que los demonios pueden convivir con los humanos.

Volviendo a mirar a Ryusei, recuerdo quien fue que me llevó a la aldea después de que me convertí en demonio.

Y que me tomó la mano…

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ryusei: ¿Hacer qué?- pregunta fingiendo confusión.

Kagome: No te hagas… Sé que fuiste tú quien me llevó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Ryusei: Ah…- su mirada cambia a una nerviosa.- Bueno… yo… pasaba por ahí… y…

Kagome: Dios…-pongo los ojos en blanco. Keho estira su cuello acercando su cabeza más a mí para que lo acaricie.

Ryusei: Mira, Kagome. Solo hice porque en ese momento no había nadie más.

Kagome: ¿Seguro que fue solo eso? – la pregunta sale tan rápida que ni me doy cuenta de lo que he preguntado. ¿En serio lo hice? Sueno como si en verdad me importara que fuese algo más… que hubiese alguna otra razón por la que me ayudó.

"_Sí, si quieres" _Responde una voz en mi interior.

Ryusei: Bueno, la verdad es que solo quería quitarte la ropa para cambiártela por una más cómoda.

Kagome: Eres un idiota.- digo rodando los ojos.

Ryusei: ¡Ouch! Eso dolió.

Kagome: Date por aludido entonces…

Ryusei: -se acerca más a mí y se arrodilla enfrente mío.- ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?

Kagome: Bu-bueno…-¿Por qué me pone nerviosa el que se me acerque así?-

Ryusei: Porque en ese momento te vi tan… frágil… Sentí que necesitabas a alguien, y aunque en ese momento solo fueras controlada por tu sangre demoniaca y solo quisieras matar a la gente… quería estar ahí. Para ti.

Muy bien eso me desconcertó.

¿De verdad dijo eso?

"_Sí. Si lo hizo"_ De nuevo esa voz…

Ryusei: Ahora… Cuando to corazón vuelva a latir y cuando respires nuevamente, quiero mostrarte algo.- sonríe de nuevo poniendo esa sonrisa torcida.


	11. Capitulo XI

Estoy comenzando a odiar esas sonrisas torcidas que me dedica. Ruedo los ojos cuando vuelve a hacerlo. Supongo que ya sabe que me incomoda cuando lo hace.

Keho fue muy amable al traernos a este lugar. Es un camino muy largo y está muy alejado de la aldea. Tampoco sé que estoy haciendo aquí y el porqué de aceptar la proposición de Ryusei.

Solo supongo que me estoy dejando llevar.

Una noche, cuando no podía dormir por pesadillas (las cuales son todas sobre Inuyasha), llegué a la conclusión de que ya debería dejar el luto. Y comenzar de nuevo.

_Una nueva vida._

Como le prometí a Inuyasha. Tampoco me desesperaré por si Inuyasha no vuelve a estar conmigo.

Yo soy un claro ejemplo.

Pasaron más de quinientos años para que la reencarnación de Kikyo volviera. Y ni siquiera en ese tiempo debía estar.

No esperaré quinientos años, a volver a estar en mi época, para poder volver a ver a Inuyasha o a alguien que tenga que ver con él.

Si yo no me parecía en nada a Kikyo, ¿qué debo de esperar de Inuyasha?

Tengo la opción de poder vivir, de no estar preocupada por qué pasará en mi vida. Sé que tendré el peso de que no envejeceré, pero nada puede afectarme.

Inuyasha quería que viviera.

Aun así no logro saber el porqué del parecido de Ryusei con Inuyasha. En todos mis pensamientos, hasta en mis sueños, llego a la conclusión de que él es Inuyasha. Pero aparto el pensamiento de mi cabeza. No es posible.

Keho desciende y se echa en el suelo dejándonos bajar. Desde el cielo no se veía como se ve desde la tierra.

Estamos en un bosque con unos pequeños canales de agua que corren por la tierra. El agua se ve pura y veo mi reflejo en ellas. Sonrío ante la tranquilidad del lugar, se escucha solo el cantar de los pájaros sobre los árboles. Ryusei camina delante de mí sin voltear a verme si quiera. Le pregunto dónde estamos pero no me responde. Caminamos por el bosque, sorprendentemente todo este lugar me ha calmado. Todo está tan tranquilo…

Detengo mi caminata para leer lo que está escrito en una roca. Es un idioma antiguo, lo sé porque reconozco algunas letras pero no puedo formar palabras. Veo a Ryusei detenerse y voltearse, asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a caminar.

Pienso que quizás esta roca es una tumba…

Keho me empuja para seguir caminando.

Llegamos a un monte de rocas cubiertas de musgo. Ryusei sube a una de un salto y estira su mano ofreciéndome ayuda. Lo ignoro y subo también de un salto. Escucho su risa cuando me tambaleo y casi caigo. Me sujeta de los dos brazos y me sostiene firme contra él.

Mis manos se posan en su pecho y sus músculos se contraen ante mi tacto. Sus ojos buscan los míos y yo muerdo mi labio inferior.

Esos ojos…

Keho pasa por nuestro lado gruñendo y Ryusei sonríe.

Sonrisa torcida. Ruedo los ojos y nos separamos.

Lo sigo por las rocas hasta llegar a una cascada. Una gran cascada.

Ryusei se detiene y me mira. Mientras, yo no salgo de mi sorpresa y mi admiración al gran paisaje que tengo en frente. La cascada es hermosa. A pesar de todo el ruido que hace el agua caer. Pero a mí siempre me ha gustado ese sonido… el de agua corriendo.

Me pregunto por qué nunca antes había visto lugares como este. Primero el bosque y ahora la cascada.

Y eso que, por un momento, pensé en no venir con Ryusei.

Él vuelve a sonreír y yo también, impresionada por todo esto.

Nos quedamos un rato así, sonriéndonos y escuchando el agua caer de la cascada. Todo esto es tan mágico…

Ryusei comienza a caminar hasta estar más cerca del agua cayendo. La toca con su mano y luego la estira hacia mí. La tomo y atravesamos la cascada.

Si todo lo que he visto hasta ahora me ha sorprendido…

Este lugar es hermoso. Ya no se escucha el sonido de la cascada pero sí el de un pequeño rio corriendo por entre unos árboles. Cruzando este, hay una casa; iluminada por unas lámparas colgadas del techo. La casita no es ni grande pero tampoco chica. Es hermosa, también.

Todo el lugar está rodeado por árboles que, fuera de verse tenebrosos al estar solo iluminados por la luz proveniente de la casita, se ven como el paisaje ideal.

Ryusei está parado a mi lado, siento su mirada posada en mí. Volteo para verlo también, en su mirada veo un dejo de adoración. El recuerdo de Inuyasha con esa misma mirada llega a mi mente. Lo aparto para poder disfrutar del momento y del paisaje. Aparto mi mirada de Ryusei y vuelvo a fijarla en la casita. Tiene un aspecto acogedor. Sonrío y siento el agarre de la mano de Ryusei en mi mano. Me había olvidado que aun las teníamos unidas. Pero lo dejo tenerla. Con mi pulgar acaricio suavemente su palma y siento un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

Parece salir de un trance y me tira para seguirlo. Caminamos atravesando el rio y llegamos a la entrada de la casa. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que me he mojado al cruzar la cascada y que mis pies también lo están por haber atravesado el rio. Miro a Ryusei que está en mis mismas condiciones pero no está preocupado. Suelta mi mano y entra en la cabaña.

Me quedo afuera como idiota pensando que hacer.

Ryusei: -asoma su cabeza por la puerta- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí afuera?- sonríe divertido al verme.

_Oh… sonrisa torcida…_

Entro. Lo veo moverse por todos lados poniendo cosas sobre una pequeña mesa que hay en un extremo de la casa. No sé qué hacer así que me quedo parada en la entrada.

Escucho un gruñido y un empujoncito desde atrás. Volteo y Keho está en la puerta.

Ryusei: Ah no.- dice negando con un dedo hacia el dragón-. Ni siquiera cabes aquí, Keho.

Keho hace un sonido de derrota y pone mirada de corderito hambriento. Me derrito de ternura al verlo. Recuerdo cuando se volvió en mi contra y como se comportó cuando conocí a Ryusei. Supongo que en ese momento me comporté desafiante con Ryusei y Keho solo quiso protegerlo.

Kagome: Keho… ¿Es tuyo?- la duda ha estado asaltándome durante estos días.

Ryusei: No.- responde- es tuyo- dice tranquilamente.

Kagome: No…

Ryusei: Sí. Bueno… Antes era mío.- se acerca al dragón y lo acaricia en la cabeza.- pero supongo que ya no me quiere como dueño.

Kagome: Pero…

Ryusei: Nada de peros. Pensé que ya lo sabías. Tú lo encontraste.

Kagome: De hecho, el me encontró a mí. Me secuestró para ser exactos.- sonrío.

Ryusei: ¿Cómo?

Kagome: Cuando conocí a Kazehiko me dijo que primero tendría que lidiar con el dragón para que me entrenara. Y bueno… Así nos conocimos.- sujeto la cabeza de Keho entre mis manos, el muy juguetón me lame la cara. Hago una mueca y suelto una carcajada.- Y creo que no pudo haber sido de otra manera.

Escucho a Ryusei detenerse en sus movimientos y quedarse quieto. Volteo a mirarlo y me está viendo de nuevo como antes. Me sonrojo y vuelvo a jugar con Keho.

Todo esto me confunde. Estar con Ryusei es como… siento como si tuviese a Inuyasha conmigo. Es como si todo volviese a ser como antes. Tengo que admitirlo… me siento atraída por Ryusei. Mientras más lo pienso más me convenzo de que así es, y de que hay una pequeña posibilidad, la más mínima, de que cuando Inuyasha dijo lo de volver a encontrarnos, esa sea su manera.

No se cómo, pero cada vez más estoy segura de que sí. De que Ryusei en cierto modo, es Inuyasha.

Ryusei: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kagome: Sí.- dios, estoy famélica.

Con Ryusei nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa llena de comida, mientras comemos hablamos sobre Keho. Por ahora prefiero evitar que pregunte sobre mí. ¿Qué tan raro sonará que le diga que provengo del futuro? Pero si él es Inuyasha… o enviado por él… se supone que tiene que saber de mí, ¿no?

Durante todo el rato en que comimos además de preguntar sobre Keho, le pregunto sobre él.

Ryusei: Cuando llegué aquí… este lugar estaba en ruinas. Todo esto estaba abandonado. Lo que ves aquí no es nada comparado a cómo era antes de mi llegada, según lo que me contaron. Todo esto era una aldea, Kagome.- señala el lugar con sus manos- Un poco antes de que yo llegara, lo destruyeron. Arrasaron con las casas, asesinaron a los hombres y niños… Las mujeres deseaban estar muertas.

Sonaba con tal tono de perturbación que era fácil creerle. Aunque no puedo creer que eso haya pasado… Todo este lugar es tan hermoso.

Después de comer, nos sentamos en la entrada de la casa. Escuchando el sonido del bosque y del rio correr. Por un momento cierro los ojos y disfruto de la sensación de tranquilidad que me provoca. De repente, siento la mirada de Ryusei en mí y lo miro de reojo sonriéndole. Me corresponde con una suave risa y nos miramos. Los recuerdos de Inuyasha invaden mi mente, pero los aparto para guardarlos en mi sección de momentos hermosos e inolvidables. Me permito disfrutar ahora.

Keho salta intentando atrapar una luciérnaga y soltamos una carcajada. Ryusei se levanta y va hacia él mientras yo me quedo sentada. Keho al verlo salta sobre él tirándolo al suelo y lamiéndole el rostro.

Siento que mi cara va a partirse de la gran sonrisa que tengo.

En un momento y no sé cómo, Ryusei me agarra en brazos y me lleva a través de la cascada, salta y los dos caemos al agua.

Cuando emerjo desde lo profundo él se está riendo mientras nada alrededor de mí. Le lanzo agua y sigue riendo. Se sumerge y me tira las piernas hacia abajo volviendo a estar bajo el agua. Abro los ojos y veo todo lo que hay bajo la superficie. Afuera ya está de noche pero bajo el agua se ve todo tan claro como si estuviese de día. Ryusei toma mi mano y me lleva más profundo hacia un resplandor que a medida que nos acercamos más brilla. Lo toma con una mano y volvemos a la superficie. Nos sentamos en la orilla, enrollo mi cabello para que se escurra el agua que gotea de el y veo lo que hace Ryusei a mi lado.

Está limpiando con su ropa el objeto que recogió bajo el agua. Cuando termina me lo muestra y yo formo una "O" con mi boca de lo sorprendida que estoy.

Es un collar. Tiene una pequeña piedra con una letra grabada en ella. Ryusei mira todas mis expresiones y sonríe. Me señalo con un dedo preguntando si es para mí después de leer la inicial de mi nombre grabada en aquella piedra. Ryusei rueda los ojos aun sonriendo y se levanta poniéndose detrás de mí. Coloca el collar encima de mi cuello, retiro el cabello para darle mejor acceso y me lo termina de colocar. Vuelve a mi lado y lo miro. Esos ojos color rojo intenso mirándome con adoración y ternura. Comienza a acercarse y yo aparto la mirada volviéndola al agua. Sé que decidí ya no preocuparme por estar siendo infiel a lo que ya antes había prometido… pero no quiero que todo vaya tan rápido y que después me arrepienta.

Siento un suave beso en mi cabello y luego Ryusei se levanta extendiéndome su mano y sonriéndome. La tomo y volvemos a la casita.

La noche ha caído completamente y está comenzando a hacer frío, froto mis brazos mientras veo lo que Ryusei hace. De no sé dónde saca un futon y lo extiende al lado de una fogata que ha encendido recién.

Ryusei: Bueno, aquí dormiremos hoy.- vuelve a dedicarme una sonrisa torcida.

Kagome: Estás loco si piensas que dormiré contigo.

Ryusei: -suelta una risita- Tú aquí- me señala, luego al futon- yo afuera.

Acepté, en parte, agradecida de que lo propusiera. Durante la noche me remuevo inquieta entre las mantas pensando en todo lo que ha pasado hoy y en lo lindo que ha sido Ryusei conmigo. Ahora no puedo evitar pensar que el sí es Inuyasha o enviado por él o que tiene algo que ver con él. Su actitud conmigo y en cómo se comporta es tan igual a la de Inuyasha…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me despierto de golpe gritando y moviéndome violentamente en el futon.

_Otra pesadilla…_

Niego con la cabeza mientras me froto el rostro con una mano. Ryusei entra alarmado y en un segundo está a mi lado.

Ryusei: ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome: Nada… solo, una pesadilla.

Ryusei: - suspira- Eso era, una pesadilla.- afirma y acaricia mi cabeza. Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

Kagome: ¿A dónde vas?

Ryusei: ¿Quieres agua?

Kagome: No.- pienso un poco en lo que diré, después de un suspiro profundo me atrevo a hablar.- ¿Puedes… dormir conmigo?

Lo veo asentir con la cabeza y acercarse a mí. Levanto las mantas para que se recueste y luego lo cubro con ellas. Me tira contra él y quedo con mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él abraza mi espalda.

Me siento tan cómoda con él así, que fácilmente vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

Lo último que escucho es su voz diciéndome: _"he vuelto, Kagome…Mi Kagome…"_


End file.
